


Several Titles in the Course of a Day

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: A Quarter Hour [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Open Marriage, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Luna, Nyx, Noctis, and Ignis spend a day poolside with their delightful family.





	Several Titles in the Course of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lookit! It's another summertime self-indulgent thing! Hurrah! 
> 
> And yeah, it's an everybody lives thing! And yeah, it slots right in with my [And They All Live Happily Ever After The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976307?view_full_work=true) not canon, totally AU, everybody lives, nobody dies, gosh-that-was-fun, open marriage, did i mention it's an **~~AU~~** setting! 
> 
> Police yourselves responsibly!
> 
> This really was fun and I'd like to thank my local public pool for being the inspiration for the rooftop pool.

Nyx Ulric, Captain of the Kingsglaive and head of Her Majesty Queen Lunafreya’s personal security detail surveyed the sight before him with an impassive expression masked partially by his dark sunglasses and partly by the giant, blue pineapple-shaped cup in his hand. The Queen of Lucis was currently fighting a valiant war against the King of Lucis that involved attempting to force his head underwater for the amusement of her children.

“Nyx!” Noctis sputtered, his mouth cresting the surface as he flailed desperately to stay above water. “Nyx, you ass, come get your woman!”

Nyx’s stern facade cracked, not that it ever had much hope of staying serious in the first place, and he grinned at the King, “I’m afraid I can’t interfere in a domestic dispute. She’s your wife!”

“Nyx…!” Whatever Noctis was about to say was lost to the gentle blue of the Citadel’s private rooftop swimming pool as Luna sensed his moment of weakness, popped a gentle kiss on his cheek, and shoved him under. 

The two older children clapped with delight, squealing and trying to escape as their mother rounded on them next, her longer strides and improved reach no match for their floundering through the shallower waters of the ‘little end’ of the pool.

Nyx Ulric, Paramour of the Queen, would never get tired of how stunning she looked soaking wet in that dark green bathing suit with the blue dots on it. Six, there wasn’t a part of her that he didn’t relish raking his eyes over every chance he got. From the lines of her calves to the curves of her hips, the softness of baby-weight that she hated but he loved, her breasts (of course, those were  _ amazing _ ) to the way herr jaw moved when she laughed. There was nothing that would or could stop him from lapping every inch of her up.

In the middle of the children’s screams; Rory yelling, “Daddy save meeeeee!” at Noctis while she went limp in her mother’s arms and Selena shouting, “Papa, papa, papa!” at Nyx with her arms pinwheeling in the air, losing one of her puffy shark arm floaties; a shrill cry from the edge of the pool did break his concentration.

And snap him into action almost as fast as it did Noctis.

“Oh, my baby bear,” Luna cooed as she handed off her daughters to their respective fathers and made her way to the shady spot where Ignis Scientia; Chamberlain, Seneschal, and Favorite to the King of Lucis; was shushing Luna’s third (and in her own words, FINAL) child. 

“She did fall asleep several floors down in the nice cool air,” Ignis said with a gentle smile, handing the infant princess to her mother. “I imagine waking up here in the heat is quite a shock.”

“In the heat and the noise,” Luna laughed. “It’s so hard being a baby, isn’t it darling?”

Nyx fished up the lost floaty but Selena wiggled away from him before he could get it back on her, leaving him holding it as she scampered for the slide.

“Papa, watch me! Watch me!” she called back to him as she then proceeded to go down face first, catching a mouthful of water and coming up cackling and hiccupping at the end. 

“I can’t, Daddy! I’m too scared!” Rory was near tears at the side of the pool, her knees trembling as Noctis tried to get her to jump in.

“You can, even if you are scared,” the King encouraged, taking her small hand in his. “I’ll catch you, I promise.”

Rory seemed to consider this for a moment, her bottom lip trembling.

“I’ll hold your hand, too,” Noctis tried to sweeten the deal.

Rory shook her head no and started backing away from the edge, not letting go of Noctis’s hand.

“What if you jumped to both of us,” Ignis suggested, diving under the rope between the shallow and deep ends. “Double the arms to pull you back up.”

This seemed to make sense to Rory and be just enough to get her back to the edge. “But you have to hold my hand, too,” she demanded. 

“Oh course, Princess,” Ignis said, gravely. “Shall we call Nyx over as well to ensure that you are completely covered?”

The ass. For all his straight-laced, buttoned-up appearance, he was an absolute little shit sometimes. Usually in ways that the kids didn’t understand yet.

Rory’s dismissive little shake of her head was so like her mother’s that Nyx had to smother a laugh. “No, if he comes, then who will keep Selena from jumping off the top of the playhouse?”

At those words, Nyx’s attention was ripped back to the last place he’d heard any noise from his daughter. How long ago had that been? A full minute at least and that was plenty of time for her to have scaled the top of the playhouse that sat in the shallows of the pool and be lining up for a jump.

“Six, Selena! Get down from there!”

“Okay, papa!”

“NO! NOT THAT…!!”

Nyx Ulric, Panicked Parent, was more grateful that afternoon than ever before for the ability to warp with nearly anything for a focus as it allowed him to intercept his falling child in midair. However, everyone was equally surprised that a shark-shaped floaty actually worked for the purpose.


End file.
